Decidueye vs Takumi
This is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Decidueye from the Pokemon Series, and Takumi from Fire Emblem Fates. DecidueyeTakumiFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele DecidueyeVTakumiVersion2.PNG|Riolu-San v2 DecidueyeVTakumi.PNG|Riolu-San Edgy archers.png|Tewn Lonk Decidueye (Pokemon) VS Takumi (Fire Emblem).png|GmeaThe1 Decidueye vs Takumi.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Decidueye vs Takumi 3.png|Gold Description These two Nintendo Archers are all part of Nintendo's 2016 hype train, while having a dark side to them, but which is superior? Interlude (cues: Invader) Soul: In a JRPG, and archer is a valuble member to any team of allies. And these two are no exception, working along side friends to protect their home from mysterious invaders. Sun: Not to mention the fact not only can the take you out from the shadows, they have some spectral properties to them as well. Soul: Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokemon. Sun: And Takumi, the vessal of Anankos. He's Soul and I'm Sun... Soul: And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle... Decidueye Shackles Spirits for Death Battle Soul: The Alola region is the newest discovered of the Pokemon Regions, and as you start it you need a Pokemon to guide you through your journey. And the starter I chose was Rowlet. Sun: After lots of training and level 34 it will later evolve into Pokemon's Green Arrow… Decidueye. Soul: Using a bow made with its wings and strings from his hood and its stealthy nature, this Pokémon is able to move about while completely masking its presence from others. Once an opponent has lost sight of it, Decidueye seizes the chance to attack it unawares. In a tenth of a second, Decidueye plucks an arrow quill from within its wing and sends its hurtling toward its target. Its speed is astonishing, but not more so than its precise aim, which enables the arrow quill to pierce a target through and through from half a mile or more away! Sun: It is no slouch when it comes to attacks. It’s signature attack is Spirit Shackle which involves Decidueye firing an arrow so quickly with ghostly energy it can hurt someone just by hitting their shadow, preventing them from escaping. And it also learns basic attacks like Tackle, and Peck. And also it can throw a barrage of leaves at its foes with Leafage, and Razor Leaf which has a high chance of getting a critical hit. Soul: It can use Fury Attack, which unleash a flurry of pecks at high speed, Pluck, which can steal healing items, consuming them instantly, and Brave Bird which does Massive Damage at the cost of harming itself a little bit. Sun: Growl and Feather Dance can lower an enemies attack stat, U-Turn to pull a Hit and Run, Synthesis for healing, Nasty Plot for boosting Special Attack which is useless for a random Decidueye with no TMs or Egg Moves, Sucker Punch which allows it to attack its foe before it attacks, Astonish to surprise a foe making them flinch being unable to attack, and Leaf Blade, a powerful grass attack that has a high crit rate. Soul: Decidueye isn’t known as master arching Pokemon for nothing, when it gets serious it can unleash the Sinister Arrow Raid, where it will jump up into the air unleashing tons of arrows from its wings that fill themselves with ghostly energy and flies down with the arrows outspeeding them all slamming into the foe, flying off and letting the arrows hit the target piercing their flesh, and the exploding. While it is a powerful attack it can only be used once per battle and drains a lot of energy from it. Sun: While it’s arrow speed of 1 tenth of a second per arrow, while being able to hit shots as small as a pebble from about 100 yards away is impressive in terms of feats it has many weaknesses. Like it’s many weaknesses to Fire, Ice, Flying, Ghost, and Dark elemental attacks, and if it is surprised in anyway it will be caught in panic making it an easy kill. Soul: Even so, while Popplio may be statistically the best for the region, and Inciniroar may be the best at attacking, Decidueye makes a worthy and reliable team member, for any who pick it as there starter. A Pokemon Trainer is seen doing strange motions as a Decidueye pops up jumps into the air releases its arrows from its wing and flies down out speeding the arrows slamming into a Primarina jumps off as the arrows pierce into the Primarina’s shadow and explode. Takumi Takes Aim for Death Battle Soul: Imagine, that at a young age, your mother died, but you never remembered. After your father remarried to a widow and her child, you are not payed attention to as much. And when a neighboring kingdom invites your family over to neutral ground for a peace meeting, your father is killed in cold blood and your newfound sibling is kidnapped by the wicked king of that country. And then after about ten years that sibling comes back as your new mother is killed, by a weapon that the same sibling had, how would you feel? Sun: Probably really pissed off wanting to kill that sibling in the most painful way possible while throwing out hurtful names towards them, and calling the country scum as often as possible while acting like a total ass to everyone around me including my adopted sister who happens to be from said country. Soul: By the Mother Mila... You just summed up Takumi's life in a nutshell... Sun: Anyways, Takumi uses a bow in combat, and his Signature Bow is the Fujin Yumi. Which generates an infinite amount of arrows made of pure light, and allows him to traverse anywhere no matter the terrain. Hey also has the Iron Yumi to deal basic damage as well. As well as an Iron, Steel, and Silver Bow. All of which are effective against flying units. And for healing, has elixir to recover his full health Soul: Takumi has multiple skills he has gained over time, but only a few will help in a 1v1 fight, such as Point Blank, which lets him attack with his bows well, point blank. Wary Fighter, prevents foes with a certain number of speed hitting him multiple times with the same attack. Natural Cover makes it so his surroundings help give him greater defense. Quick Draw makes it so when the user starts a fight, the deal more damage then usual. Pass let's users become temporally intangible and pass through an object or enemy. Rend Heaven gives him a chance of of dealing critical damage. Bowfaire makes it so a user deals more damage with a bow than an opponent. And Vengance gives him a chance to do double the damage he has already taken total. Sun: Having descended from a dragon, Takumi can use dragon veins, which can alter an area depending on where it is used, and ranges from Multi-City-Block, to Country sized damage. But even this is not the epitome of Takumi's abilities. Soul: Being both powerful and blinded by anger, the fell dragon Anankos started to use Takumi, as a vessel, and spy. And when he is feeling high emotions Anankos will take control, making Takumi a shell of what he once was, filling him with evil energy, possessing him. His new dark Aura taints the Fujin Yumi, making it the Skadi, making it more powerful than before, and creating an extra Takumi for defensive abilities. Sun: He even gets some new skills. Draconic Hex randomly lowers an enemies stats after the two clash. Dragonskin halves all damage taken, and prevents status ailments and one hit kill moves from affecting it. Bold stance makes it so even when defensively teamed up with someone else, they are both able to attack. And Lifetaker makes it so every time he kills something, Takumi gains health equivalent to the damage used to kill the target. Soul: Takumi has shown to be able to dodge, arrows and lightning. Take multiple attacks on the battlefield. Is known to be the best archer in fates. And while Possessed he was able to onshot end of game, Conquest Corrin. Sun: But like all fighters he has his weaknesses. Like how his Silver Bow lowers his stats whenever he uses it. And he has pretty low defense. If his clone and him share health meaning if one dies, the other does as well. Wary Fighter lowers his own movement and speed. Dragon Veins can work against him, and are unpredictable. And finally, in both forms, his emotions tend to get the better of him, preventing his fighting abilities. Soul: Still, never doubt the force that is Takumi, because he may just take your life, after shredding the last of your hope... Takumi: "Betrayal... Betrayal... I AM BETRYAL!" Death Battle (Forest in the Outrealms---High Noon) (Cues: Far Dawn) It was the middle of the day, as Takumi was wandering around a forest, hunting. He is carefully walking around, thinking back towards how the war between Nohr and Hoshido has ended, and how when both of them united, they were able to reclaim Valla. As Takumi was wandering, a quick blur passed by him. "?! Who is there?!" The prince responded, but no answer came. More cautiously and on guard Takumi was walking until he encountered a rather small nest with an egg in it. As Takumi reached out to grab it, looking that it seemed edible, he narrowly dodges an arrow that pins a tree and explodes, releasing shadow like energy. (Cues: Totem Pokemon Theme) Takumi looks over towards the direction the arrow was fired to see an owl like creature come up from a couple of tree. This was the Archer Pokemon, Decidueye, and it obviously did not want anyone near it's territory. Takumi grabs onto the Fujin Yumi and pulls out an arrow as well as both release the arrows of energy towards each other as they both clash, releasing energy of light and darkness. FIGHT! '' Render - Decidueye VS Takumi.png|special thanks to Commander Ghost '' Decidueye starts rapid firing Arrows by using Spirit Shackle, as Takumi blocks and dodges most of them, until one pins his shadow, and explodes, releasing Ghostly energy. Takumi retaliates firing multiple arrows, 2 of which hit the Archer Owl. Decidueye disappears in the shadows as Takumi fires multiple arrows at random, hoping to hit the owl. Then quickly, the sleek owl with a glowing arm strikes Takumi multiple times, drawing a bit of blood. And before it could strike again, it had a iron arrow strike it right in one of it's wings. Takumi bashes the owl with his arm, grabbing an arrow and stabbing the owl with it, about five times and then charging up his bow as he flashes and shouts, "DIE ALREADY!". The arrow is launched towards Decidueye, as it catches it in its beak, snapping the arrow. Decidueye grabs multiple leaves out of a wing launching them at Takumi, each of which pierces his skin. (Cues: Alight Storm) Getting frustrated Takumi grabs the Fujin Yumi again, and generates 5 arrows from the bow, and launches them all at Decidueye, all of which hit it, causing it to shriek in pain. Takumi hits the owl multiple times the the bow itself, and as astral energy goes around both Takumi and the Fujin Yumi he shouts, "I hate to do this." and releases the arrow into the Pokemon. "Not my fault your weak." The prince said as he walked away from where Decidueye was but when he looked back, he was gone. Grabbing Elixir, Takumi was about to take a sip, as the archer owl came out of the shadows again ramming into Takumi. Decidueye grabbed the prince with it's talons and flung him, and his Elixir into the air chasing after them. The two battled in the air for it, beak and wing against bow and fist, until Takumi got a firm grip on the Elixir, only for Decidueye to bit down hard onto Takumi's hand with the beak, swallowing both the Elixir, and it's container whole. As the two are falling, the two fire point blank arrows at each other constantly each narrowly dodging them. Decidueye then starts to glow yellow as it grips Takumi with his talons once again, throwing him towards the ground and crashing into him at high speeds. (Music Stops) Decidueye jumps off the highly bruised and bleeding Hoshidan Prince, as a decent sized hole is seen in Takumi's chest. While Takumi was still alive he was as good as dead, and the owl could sense it. Limping over towards a small clearing, Decidueye was glowing green and healing the wounds it got from recoil. Takumi, slowly and painfully dying by bleeding out was left there in grief. How was he supposed to be this great warrior if he could not kill some weird looking owl?! He thought but soon as he was closer and closer to dying, filled with rage he muttered the first word that entered his mind, "Betrayal... Betrayal..." Now engulfed in violet flames Takumi got up, loosing all control of his physical body he shouts, "I AM BETRAYAL!" Upon these words the Fujin Yumi, corrupted now turns into the Skadi as he takes it and fires it at the owl, who surprised begins to panic and is hit with the arrow of darkness. (Cues: Title Defense Theme) Takumi rapid fires arrows of dark energy at the owl. Takumi rushes towards Decidueye impaling him with the Skadi and launching more arrows of darkness. Takumi was about to pull the dark string back again, only for Decidueye to get up, and with a wing glowing with dark energy, punches Takumi square in the stomach, latches onto Takumi's shoulders with its talons and pecks Takumi's face multiple times, jumping off after scattering leaves on the possessed Prince. Heavily wounded, Decidueye glows green once again, absorbing more and more sunlight as fast as possible while also glowing yellow a bit drawing energy nearby it. And all the while Takumi pulls back the his bow as it shines yellow, as Takumi mutters "Die..." and lets go an arrow as it flies by about to hit Decidueye square in the head. Decidueye perks it head up and jumps into the air last second, soaring above the arrow. As it reaches a certain point it spreads its wings, releasing over twenty arrows from its wings as they are all surrounded in dark energy. It starts to fly down, with every single arrow following. Decidueye slams right into Takumi's legs. (Music Stops) CRACK! The force of Decidueye colliding into Takumi's legs, shattering any bones in them. The force sent Takumi into the air a bit as every single arrow pined itself into Takumi's chest, then each one exploded with Ghostly energy, destroying all of Takumi's body but his head, which was sent spiraling into the air, leaving a path of blood while it did. With pretty much nothing left of his opponent, Decidueye looks into the sky letting out a battle cry in victory. K.O! '' KO - Decidueye vs Takumi.PNG '' * Decidueye fires an arrow than grabs the egg and vanishes * Takumi's head is falling but is pinned to a tree where it is stuck bleeding Results (Cues: Title Screen Theme) Sun: Okay, who needs Litten. Get me Owliver Queen over here! Soul: While at fist glance this me seem like a heavy stomp for Takumi, he realistically has no real advantages in this fight. With his only advantage being experience, he is heavily out classed by everything Decidueye has. Sun: While yes, both have unlimited ammunition, and Takumi can reach his unlimited access faster because it is connected to the Fujin Yumi, Decidueye can load and fire faster, more accurately, and from larger distances. Soul: Not even to mention even if Takumi activated a Dragon Vein, there is no telling what it could do! It has just as good of a chance of hurting Takumi that it does helping him. Also, Decidueyes wide varity of attacks, and better healing options can keep Takumi on his toes. Sun: While possessed Takumi stands a better chance, but the rate of which Decidueye can attack and react will still be too much for him. And once Sinister Arrow Raid gets pulled out, it is pretty much game over. Soul: But Soul! Can't Takumi take attacks from Anankos?! Yes actually, but even so, those attacks left him heavily damaged, and while Anankos is powerful, Decidueye, or any starter for that matter has fought the Ultra Beasts, which are just as, if not an even bigger threat than Anankos, and Takumi has never even directly fought him, OR Garon, just pawns of both of them. Sun: Sad he gets so much ridicule for not being as strong as he thought he was. Takumi should have kept and eye out, because he got over shadowed once again... Soul: The winner is Decidueye. Winner - Decidueye.PNG Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'JRPGs' themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire Emblem vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017